


When I want to Sit and Talk with you (I go to Ocean Avenue)

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raleigh can't find Mako, he knows to head for the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I want to Sit and Talk with you (I go to Ocean Avenue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> My fill for "Ocean" in Jaegercon Bingo. Also, a companion fic to my gift fic in the gift exchange which will be posted and linked to later.

When Raleigh can't find Mako, he always heads for the water. If they're at the Shatterdome, he'll stumble across her on the landing pad, gazing out at the choppy water in silence, surrounded by conversations the have to be shouted over the crash of the waves and the roar of choppers. If they've gone out, which is rare, he can find her right down by the high tide line, the salt water lapping against the toes of her boots.

He's been in her head and they move like they're one person, but he still doesn't really understand her fascination. It's not fear, not when they've fought and won. No Jaeger pilot truly fears the ocean, and he doesn't think the two of them will ever fear anything but the chance of losing each other. He thinks it might be respect.

He doesn't really understand, and he doesn't push her to explain because he knows that she would have already, if she could.

Instead, he joins her in her gaze, and imagines that it is something like keeping watch, like holding the line as they have held it against the Kaiju for so many years. He'll hold her hand and watch the tide roll in and he'll take a moment to remember the quiet of his bunk in Alaska when he was awake at three in the morning and Yancy was breathing softly from the bunk next to his and how this quiet is very much the same.


End file.
